A cam set used to grip a rope under load, usually so as to act as a cleat in a sailing craft, comprises two arcuate cam members each of which is mounted for turning movement about an axis such that the cam members engage or substantially engage one another at or near one end of their arcuate cam surfaces. Each cam member is spring loaded on its mounting so that the cam members can be turned in opposite directions to widen the gap between them against the action of the spring loading which seeks to restore the cams to their position of engagement. When the cam set is used as a cleat, a rope is pulled between the cam members so that the cam members open against the action of the springs and the cam members engage the rope when the latter is released. The cam members are provided with teeth or other projections for enhancing the grip of the arcuate surfaces on the rope.
Heretofore each cam set has comprised a number of mounting plates which have been individually assembled in place. This is inconvenient and can cause difficulties if it should become necessary to change a cam member or cam set at sea; particularly in rough seas.
It is an object of the invention to provide an assembly of a cam for such a cam set or other turnable or rotatable member and a mounting therefor, which mounting is simple and convenient to assemble.